1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to requesting and processing multiple images for display over a network. More specifically, systems and methods for transferring, processing and displaying multiple images using a single transfer request such as a Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) transfer request are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user requests a web page containing multiple images, a separate network request is typically made to fetch each of the multiple images. Because of the overhead associated with each network request made to fetch each image, progressively more time may be spent making such network requests to fetch the images as the number of images contained in a given web page increases.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for processing and displaying multiple images while minimizing network overhead and/or the number of network requests. Ideally, such systems and methods would not require special client-side software to be installed.